


Gamers Too Loud

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [82]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo and Shannon need to learn to shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamers Too Loud

Jared let out a long, deep breath, attempting to reel in his anger as he heard a yet another shout of triumph from his older brother, a groan of dismay quickly following it from Tomo. Kneading his forehead, Jared tried to ignore the game and his two bandmates and tried to look over paperwork that was in his hand.

                “Yeah! Ha!”

                “Fuck you Shannon! Die!”

                Clenching his fist, Jared started gnawing on his lower lip, various curse words going through his head.

                “Fucker!”

                “Ha! I won!”

                Growling, Jared wrenched open the door and glared at the two men. “Don’t you know how to shut the fuck up? I’m trying to work in here,”

                Shannon winced and moved to turn down the television, “Sorry Jay.”

                Tomo nodded, “Yeah, sorry dude.”

                Jared glared at the two men before turning and slamming the door shut, breathing deeply as he leaned against the door. Fuckers. 

 

 


End file.
